Paragonite
Appearance Current Paragonite is a blue-coloured gem. She's fairly short and of an athletic build. Her skin is a deep shade of ocean blue, and her hair is large and poofy and light blue degrading to navy near the ends. She wears large white goggles that cover her eyes and a large portion of her face. She thinks it makes her look cool. Around her neck, chest and waist are white bandages that each double as capes, meaning she has three separate white capes training across her back and varying lengths. Her actual clothing is a deep navy, with a hole at her stomach for her gem, and light-blue holes down her pants. She wears long blue gloves up to near her shoulders. Gemstone Her gemstone is a light blue diamond shape near the top of her back, just under the neck, with a significantly darker blue diamond inside of it. Older form(s) Yet to poof. Cracked When cracked, her body starts breaking apart, becoming more of a somewhat coherent but otherwise messy mass of body parts floating in the air than an actual fully-formed gem. Plus, she becomes incapable of using any of her abilities, and her speech is distorted to an electrical crackle. Corrupted Add later Personality Likes: *Exploring *Dangerous and exciting situations that she has to escape from *Looking cool and making cool poses *Showing off, usually by building something cool *Artifacts and high-tech things Dislikes: *Responsibility and looking after others *Fighting, cause she's shit at it *Sitting still and being trapped *Her stuff being stolen, which she probably stole to begin with Favourite Colour: 'Purply bluey black, cause it's like space. '''Overall personality: ' *Paragonite is very much a free spirit and does what she likes *She has trouble looking after others, so she usually accidentally hurts those who hang around her, so she's careless and acts before thinking without realising it *Despite that, she's a kind enough person and accepts the emotions of others and is willing to help, as long as she doesn't have anything else to do *She has a large ego, but it's not hurtful or damaging to those around her. She thinks she's important, but doesn't berate others and try to make them feel like lesser beings *She's an adventurous gem that seeks thrill and adventure, and enjoys high-paced and potentially life-threatening events and situations. Just as long as they don't involve fighting, because she's not the best at that *She's very smart due to visiting many planets and seeing many cultures, and can quickly adapt to any situation she's in, and can also pick up on languages very quickly *Has a bit of a hoarding problem and tends to hoard artifacts and relics from various planets *Incredibly confident in her abilities, but humble enough to realise she's not the best at everything *Refuses to fuse with others Abilities '''Strengths: *Able to adapt easily and think on the spot *Very athletic and can move quickly and smartly *Her body is surprisingly tough, since it's been hardened by all the situations she's been in *Can build all sorts of impressive gadgets with limited parts Weaknesses: *Really bad at fighting, especially up close, and has more of a chance of fleeing than anything *Relies on gadgets a lot *Has trouble working with others because she's so used to being alone Abilities: *Has incredible skill when it comes to building and fixing things *Her goggles allow her to see perfectly in the dark, and can emit light like a flashlight *Her gloves generate electricity *Excellent at navigating terrain and dealing with the environment *Can create holographic screens and images to record things from, and are used to input data. Therefore, she's practically a walking talking information bank *Can control her own gravity. For example, slower or faster falls when jumping, and walking on vertical walls and ceilings. However, this cannot be used for weird tricksy flying. Shapeshifting: *They can do it! However, nothing is recorded as of yet. Weapon Her weapon is less of a weapon, and more a set of large wings similar to a glider or jetpack. These wings allow her to fly and they can also generate electricity. They can be used for fighting - like smacking things with them, but this is very rare and not very efficient. History *Created on a different planet's kindergarten alongside Muscovite, who was her companion. *Not long after awakening, the planet began dying due to the kindergarten absorbing the life of it, they and the other gems were brought back to Homeworld via a gem-ship. *While Homeworld wasn't their home technically, they considered it as such considering they spent little time on the now-dead planet. *Paragonite was recruited to be an engineer, but Muscovite clung to her and relied on them to a concerning extent, due to not knowing much else other than their companion. *Muscovite was expected to be a warrior, and started panicking and pleading to Paragonite to have them escape from Homeworld. *The two went into hiding in a junkyard, escaping the gaze of authorities. *Paragonite created a ship out of spare parts after a few days, and the two whooshed away with no destination in mind. All that mattered was living their own lives together. *Landed on a planet not yet touched by gems, but the ship was ruined by the impact and was destroyed and incapable of flight, leaving them stranded on this new world. *The two learned to survive on this primitive and strange land, eventually getting closer as the years went by until they fused into Sericite. *This was weird and foreign, but their bond allowed them to stay mostly stable. They remained in this form for long enough to have their personalities merge into one completely. *However, this didn't last many years, as gems invaded the planet to implant a kindergarten. In the planets primitive state, it stood no chance, and gems were being created once more. *And unfortunately, the authorities looking over this kindergarten encountered a curious Sericite. *There was a battle, but the stronger gems managed to take the fusion down and cause them to poof back into Paragonite and Muscovite. They were bubbled and lay dormant. *When that planet died and the authorities went back to Homeworld, the bubbled gems went with them. *And when they returned, they were imprisoned. *When they were released, they were assigned superiors. Paragonite was with the mechanical division, and Muscovite was under General Agate's war group. *Years upon years upon years passed, but the two would always meet up in secret and fuse together for the experience, and prepare to build a better, stronger ship to escape a second time. And while they grew older under their respective leaders, their loyalty to each other was what was more important. *However, Paragonite was a little worried about Muscovite's clinginess towards her, as they used her as a pillar of strength to rely on when things were bad. *But they fused another time, and a final time, as Sericite escaped from the bounds of their responsibilities to explore planets and be together. *They went to various planets that held rogue gems and made many friends and probably a few enemies along the way. *The few moments that they poofed and split apart, Muscovite begged to be together again and heavily pressured and guilt-tripped Paragonite. *Sericite slowly started to lose stability due to clashing influences and Paragonite's reluctancy. They split. Again. *Muscovite continued to beg to try and try again until they could get it right, but this caused Paragonite to flee in a panic, take the old ship, and abandon Muscovite on that gem-untouched planet. *When the gems came to harvest that planet, they found Muscovite alone and took them in for a third time. They were placed under General Agate once more, and eventually with time that passed, they involved themselves in the gem war as a warrior. *Meanwhile, Paragonite went to explore planets while being swarmed with guilt. But she wanted to be her own person, and Muscovite was becoming too reliant. She told herself she'd come back for them, she just wanted to coo, off. *But she could never face herself to return to that planet, and instead delayed this by visiting the universe, eventually making a name for herself as an explorer. *She got lost in her own world of discovery, no idea of the war that was occurring between the gems and the Earth. *Years upon years upon hundreds to a thousand years passed, until she mostly forgot about her companion, and she focused on herself. She went on many adventures and dangerous perils for all sorts of treasure. She was Paragonite; Ultimate Explorer Of The Cosmos! And she was confident in herself! *And her recent target was a small planet called Earth. Well, she called it Ee-Arth. *She crash-landed in the desert with a bit of a blunder with calculations. Thankfully, another gem was nearby. Goldstone. *Since she had nothing else to do, and it was a lead in learning about the world, Paragonite offered to help poor Goldstone in their mission to find another gem. She could use this mission to see the world for itself and learn from it. *The two took refuge in a small desert village, and this was where Paragonite made a small name for herself with the village humans as a street performer. It worked. She earned money. *However, the two finally set off for an adventure to find this gem who Goldstone was searching for. And along the way, they met Crocidolite. At first, she assumed they were a cracked fusion and were about to beat face, but this was corrected, and they seemed nice enough, if aggressive at first. *Not long later, she discovered a cave. Upon exploring, with Goldstone behind her, it was an underground cavern with a lake and various crystals. *There was also a corrupt gem monster in the lake, which Goldstone defeated and contained. *After taking the crystals to sell for cash, which was Goldstone's idea, Paragonite created a gem-detecting pendant for Goldstone (using the corrupt gem as a power source) so she could track the rogue gem she was after. Relationships Positive Negative Fusions *'Sericite'; Fusion between Muscovite and Paragonite. Trivia *Fusion dance style: Breakdancing *Musical instrument: Techno/dubstep *They were only made because I wanted a gem oc other than Agate so I could interact with others more. And I ended up liking the random design far too much so it stuck. Gemology * The formula for Paragonite is; NaAl2(Si3Al)O10(OH)2 *Paragonite is found within metamorphic rocks, and sediments derived from them. *Fine-grained paragonite is called sericite, or white mica. Gallery Paragonite.png Category:Homeworld